Stinging Nettles
by Nettleskip
Summary: Nettlekit is a normal kit. She had no prophecies about her, or anything like that. But when she chooses a different path from her Clanmates she must deal with more mystery and anarchy than she would ever endure to try and save the Clans. /OCs/
1. Prologue

**A/N** : **Any constructive criticism?**

* * *

Prologue

The moonlight rested softly on the smooth stone as the molly lighty padded where hundreds of pawsteps had been taken before. Only silence took reign as fur brushed the floor as the cat settled down, paws tucked neatly under her. Her fur was bushed up to its fullest, rippling like grass as it tried to prevent the cold from getting to her. Icicles hang on the towering branches of the old tree, blossoms still clinging to the tree. The molly let her gaze falter from cat to cat, lingering slightly longer on the familiar, dappled golden pelt. Lynxfur had taught her so much, it was scary. The blue-green gazed molly still wasn't sure how she remembered it all. But it was worth sighed softly and leaned down to touch her nose to the towering tree. Its time-honed wisdom sent a shock through her as she drifted in to a lazy sleep.

"Open your eyes."

The molly opened her bright eyes, feeling sun warm her fur, so much that she wanted to lie down and bask forever. Instead, she solemnly gazed at the StarClan cat, its fur glittering like Silverpelt. The shimmering tom rasped her tongue over the molly's fur, staring in to her wide eyes. "Come," the tomcat said, his voice echoing strangely as the pair walked through the utopian Clan's territory. "I have something to tell you. It is a prophecy, and you must, whatever you do, fufill it." The molly's neck fur bristled as she nodded slowly, shuffling on her paws. She pricked her tufted ears up and listened intently. The white patched black pelt bristled in front of her as the tom coughed, readying his voice to deliver the prophecy clearly.

"Preceeding the dust, wisps of doubt will linger as exists the coming danger."

The tom's green gaze bore in to hers as she struggled to talk over the lump in her throat.

"That's it?" the molly whispered in a high pitch, "No more you can tell me?"

"I'm sorry, I.." he straightened, "No, you're right. That's it, and all I can say."  
The green-blue eyed cat flicked her gaze to the floor. "Well, thank you,  
Ashenleaf."

"Oh, StarClan," the molly whispered.


	2. Alliegances

ALLIEGANCES

SpringClan

Leader Stonestar (dull grey tom with bright amber eyes)

Deputy Goldensky (Russet-ginger tom with pale green eyes)

Medicine Cat Gingerwish (fluffy calico she-cat)

Warriors Rustrunner (dark ginger tom with hazel eyes)

Boulderpoppy (thick furred dark grey she cat with many scars)  
[apprentice, Smokepaw]

Mottledusk (dappled golden brown she-cat with blue eyes)  
[apprentice, Wolfpaw]

Snowsoar (white she-cat with light grey spots)

Stagstrike (dark brown tabby with blue eyes)

Leapflurry (white she-cat with light ginger ears, tail and muzzle)

Softstep (soft, fluffy, light golden furred she-cat with green eyes)

Mouseriver (rose gold she-cat with green eyes)  
[apprentice, Silkpaw]

Apprentices Wolfpaw (pale grey tom with pretty blue eyes)

Smokepaw (dark grey tom with blue eyes)

Silkpaw (fluffy, soft black she-cat with golden eyes)

Queens Specklewhisker (speckled tabby with blue eyes, mother of Eveningkit and Quailkit)

Embersun (fire red with yellow eyes, mother of Frostkit, Shellkit, Thrushkit)

Hollyfrost (pale ginger with black ears, paws and tail, mother of Cherrykit, Nettlekit)

Frostfeather (dark grey with white paws, muzzle and ears, mother of Silkpaw)

Kits Cherrykit (white tom with pale ginger patches)

Nettlekit (black she-cat with green eyes)

Eveningkit (light grey tabby with light brown tail and ears and blue eyes)

Quailkit (light brown tabby with white paws, chest and muzzle, blue eyes)

Shellkit (brown tabby tom with green eyes)

Frostkit (frosty light silver tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Thrushkit (light ginger tabby she-cat with yellow eyes)

Elders Honeysting (golden she cat with green eyes)

Paledust (pale grey tom with blue eyes)

Pebbleshine (light grey tabby with white paws, chest and gleaming blue eyes)

SummerClan

Leader Sootstar (dark grey she-cat with pale green eyes)

Deputy Rosewatcher (toroiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes)

Medicine Cat Lakefluff (light brown tabby with amber eyes)  
[apprentice, Greenflower]

Warrior Honeyplum (ginger she-cat with green eyes)

Ravengaze (white with black tail, paws and ears with dark blue eyes)  
[apprentice, Pinepaw]

Foxpad (dark red she-cat with white paws and green eyes)

Silvertail (snow bengal she-cat with blue eyes)

Badgerflash (lithe black and white streaked tom with amber eyes)  
[apprentice, Icepaw]

Skyfall (light grey tom with white tail)

Robinleap (black tom with brown chest and yellow eyes)

Chestnutfur (bracken coloured she-cat with yellow eyes)

Petalpounce (light cream she-cat with greyish blue eyes)

Daisyhawk (light grey tabby with blue eyes and cream-white muzzle and paws)

Apprentices Icepaw (fluffy white she cat with blue eyes)

Pinepaw (dark tabby tom with yellow eyes)

Greenflower (fluffy brown taby with white tail and beautiful green eyes)

Queens Dustdream (dusky gold with green eyes, mother of Springkit and Cloudkit)

Applefur (red/ginger with hazel eyes, expecting kits)

Kits:  
Springkit (pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes)

Cloudkit (grey with white patches and blue eyes)

Elders:  
Sparrowpelt (tortoiseshell tom with blue eyes)

AutumnClan

Leader Fawnstar (speckled brown tom with blue eyes)

Deputy Ripplefrost (grey with darker splotches and dark blue eyes)

Medicine Cat Brightshade (black with brown and white flecks scattered on her fur)  
[apprentice, Berrybird + Rainpaw]

Warriors Shellshine (light cream cat with golden eyes)

Swallowpelt (mottled brown and gold tom with yellow eyes)

Dawnspring (grey she-cat, green eyes)

Dusklight (light brown tabby she-cat with green eyes)

Fernfur (speckled grey she-cat with blue eyes)

Cloverstep (speckled grey tom with green eyes)

Swanstripe (light grey with black stripes)

Dustyfoot (dusty golden she-cat)

Sweetheart (grey she cat with black + white blotches, a small pink nose and kind blue eyes)  
[apprentice, Pearpaw]

Aspenwing (red tom with green eyes)

Grasstail (calico with grass green eyes)

Apprentices Pearpaw (swift blue eyed, fluffy black tom with white, soft, neck fur)

Berrybird (grey she-cat with cream patches)

Rainpaw (handsome grey-blue tom)

Queens Cedarswirl (dark brown tabby with amber eyes, mother of Vinekit, Maplekit and Dapplekit)

Kits:  
Vinekit (white with dark ginger splotches and green eyes)

Maplekit (light brown tabby with amber eyes)

Dapplekit (dappled brown and white kit with amber eyes)

WinterClan

Leader Splashstar (charcoal tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Deputy Blizzardheart (white she-cat with pale blue eyes)  
[apprentice, Arcticpaw)

Medicine Cat Mistystripe (pale grey she-cat with yellow eyes)

Warriors Robinsong (brown tom with black paws and amber eyes)

Swiftspirit (ginger tom with green eyes)  
[apprentice, Brightpaw]

Sandyfall (tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes)  
[apprentice, Flypaw]

Mudheart (brown she-cat with white chest + paws and green eyes)

Poppypool (snow bengal she-cat with blue eyes)

Rosepad (pretty creamy brown tabby she-cat with light cream paws, tail, chest, ears and spots on back)

Littlewing (charcoal tabby tom with green eyes)

Owlfur (blue eyed white tom with light brown patches)

Apprentices Brightpaw (grey tabby tom)

Flypaw (light ginger tabby tom with green eyes)

Arcticpaw (white tom with red tail and amber eyes)

Queens Seedbird (black with blue eyes, mother of Dawnkit (adopted), Hazelkit, Honeykit, Sunkit, Rabbitkit)

Kits: Dawnkit (light grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes)

Hazelkit (brown tom with darker brown spots all over, blue eyes)

Honeykit (golden tabby she-cat with hazel eyes)

Rabbitkit (silver tabby tom)

Sunkit (black and golden patched tom)


	3. Chapter 1

**A/N: This chapter doesn't have much happen, I want the story to be progressed thoroughly.**

* * *

Chapter 1

"But, Hollyfrost!" a voice whined, "I want to go outside! Why can't Nettlekit just go in her own time?!"

A voice replied; it sounded older, and tired for that matter. "Because, Cherrykit, she's older than you, and judging by her behavior she's going to be much more mature. You'll just cause trouble."

"I'm not that younger! We're in the same litter!"

Nettlekit purred softly. Agitating her brother was one of her favourite things to do. The small kit let out a silent yawn, feeling extremely drowsy. Nettlekit hated getting up in the mornings; she didn't know how on earth she'd deal with dawn patrols. The small molly halted for a second; would she get up? Her mother obviously wanted her to get up, though she didn't voice it. And she could scent the irritation of the other queens, Specklewhisker, Embersun and Frostfeather. Frostfeather's kit, Silkpaw, had moved out of the nursery a few sunrises ago. Nettlekit had been good friends with her, who was Silkkit at the time, and had been a bit lonely when she moved to the apprentices den. Embersun's kits, Shellkit, Frostkit and Thrushkit had been born nearly exactly when Silkpaw had been apprenticed, and were obviously distressed by Cherrykit's noise.

Nettlekit decided. Drowsily, she sat and straightened up. Her eyes felt heavy as she yawned yet again. A face pressed forawrd, a whisker away from hers. It was twisted in frustration, blue eyes twinkling.

"Well?! Why did you take so long to get up?"

Blinking in confusion, Nettlekit realised her brother had been talking to her, and his neck fur was bristling.

"Shut up, Cherrykit!" her mother, Hollyfrost, growled. The ginger-and-black queen turned to the three other she-cats in the nursery. "I'm really sorry. Cherrykit, if you keep up that noise for much longer then you'll be scaring off the all the prey from here to AutumnClan territory! Then, maybe, Stonestar will have to delay your apprenticeship."

Cherrykit shut up immediately, and Nettlekit gave him a smirk. "Yeah, Loudkit!" He glared at her back and he hissed. The she-cat was aware of her mother watching her.

"Hollyfrost, can I go outside? Please? Or maybe talk to Silkpaw?"

Hollyfrost's tail twitched. "Sure, but Silkpaw might be out training with Mouseriver. Cherrykit, before you complain, you can go out too, but please don't be loud. Be sure to bring the elders some fresh-kill!"  
The white and ginger tomkit pelted out of the nursery, his black furred sister padding after him. She located her littermate next to the fresh kill pile, hauling a large finch, nearly the size of him, off the pile. Two of the warriors, Mottledusk and Snowsoar, watched him, obviously holding back a mrrow of amusement. Cherrykit let out a high squeak as the finch fell on him, hiding nearly all of his pelt as he struggled to help. Nettlekit padded towards him, letting out a huff as she shifted some of the finch off the kit. Some soft, brown feathers tore off in to her mouth as she hauled the finch. She jumped back, spitting the feathers out; no wonder some cats preferred mice and rabbits to birds. Nettlekit's ears felt hot as Snowsoar padded over to her.

"When carrying birds, you really ought to try and either pick it up by its wings or dig your teeth in to its flesh, to get a hold of it. The latter is tempting you to eat it so I suggest the first!"

"Hehe.." the black kit forced a laugh; then straightened up. Though the molly's blue eyes were shining with amusement she was only trying to help. "I'll keep that in mind."

She turned her head to her brother who she saw wriggling from the finch's brown-speckled underside. He shook his downy fur, eyes showing a hint of fustration. "C'mon. Let's take this bird to the elders."


	4. Chapter 2

**a/n: The first few chapters will be building up to things, don't worry, real action happens soon!**

* * *

Chapter 2

"All cats gather beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!" Flickers of conversations came to be heard as leaves and branches rustled with the movement of cats. Squeals of excitement were suddenly heard as one brown tabby with white paws, chest and muzzle and a grey tabby with a light brown tabby tail leap down from the tree with excitement, pads grazing on the rough, brown bark of the oak. A cinnamon coloured tabby followed, her delicate white paws carefully leaping from branch to branch on her journey down from the cosy nursery.

"Eveningkit! Quailkit! Come here, I haven't even groomed you!"

Meows of protest could be heard as the queen rasped her tongue over her kits' pelts, smoothing their fur that appeared to be standing on end with excitement.

"We're not kits anymore, Specklewhisker. We can take care of ourslves."  
Nettlekit heard Eveningkit say. She lashed her tail in frustration. She wanted to be an apprentice, and sleep next to her best friend instead of next to three wailing kits who'd been born a mere half-moon ago. Turning her head, the she-kit saw a fluffy black molly with golden eyes pad softly out from the large, hollow trunk. With her fur fluffed up against the cold, she looked almost twice her size, big enough to be a warrior.

"Silkpaw! Next to me!" she called, as her friend came to sit down beside Nettlekit,  
her fur radiating warmth from when she was inside the apprentices' den.

"Hi, Nettlekit. Are Eveningkit and Quailkit becoming 'paws?" Nettlekit nodded. "Ok.  
I remember when I was apprenticed." The molly glanced over to Mouseriver, a rose gold she-cat, who was sitting beside Rustrunner. "It was the best day of my life!"

"And I'm guessing you'll always think of me as a kit until I'm in the apprentices' den?"

"Yeah, how did you guess?"

"I know you, Silkpaw."

When all the cats had gathered around the highbranch, Stonestar coughed, then raised his voice. "We are here for the apprentice ceremony of two kits." he gestured with his tail for the grey-and-brown tabby she-kit to climb up to the highbranch. "Eveningkit, you have reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed. From this day on, until you receive your Warrior name, you will be known as Eveningpaw. Your mentor will be Snowsoar. I hope Snowsoar passes all she knows on to you."

With another flick of his tail, the grey tom gestured the molly up to the branch.

"Snowsoar, you are ready to take on an apprentice. You received excellent training from Sagestorm, and you have shown yourself to be quick-thinking and smart. I hope that you'll pass on that to Eveningpaw."

Both of the mollies' blue eyes were shining with pride as they touched noses and jumped down as Quailkit was called up.

"Quailkit, same as Eveningpaw, you have reached the age of six moons and it is time for you to become an apprentice. Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Quailpaw. Your mentor will be Goldensky. Goldensky, you received formidable training from Paledust, and you've shown strength and skill. I hope you will pass all you know to Quailpaw."

"Eveningpaw! Quailpaw! Eveningpaw! Quailpaw!" the crowed cried out, both of the apprentices'  
eyes glimmering with pride and excitement.

As the crowd of felines died out, Nettlekit's ears pricked up as a green-gazed molly padded over to where her and Silkpaw stood. It was Mouseriver, Silkpaw's mentor.

"Hey, Silkpaw! Mottledusk and Boulderpoppy are taking Wolfpaw and Smokepaw out to practice battle training, and I thought we'd join them." she then turned to Nettlekit. "Sorry, but until you're an apprentice you two won't get to go out together."

"I know, Mouseriver.."

Silkpaw turned her light golden gaze to Nettlekit's leafy one. "Sorry," They then turned, and walked away.

Nettlekit sighed, and trudged back towards the nursery-tree. After leaping up the two branches and scrabbling on the bark leading up to the leaf entrance, she squeezed in to the hollow part of the tree; where the branches separated and made a large dip to sleep in; and wherer the walls were tightly packed to form a dry, solid den. The first thing she noticed was how big it was. Specklewhisker had moved back to the warriors' den, and it seemed that Frostfeather had too. Now it was just her, Cherrykit and Hollyfrost, and her kits Shellkit, Thrushkit and Petalkit. And Hollyfrost and Cherrykit weren't even here right now! She purred with satisfaction and stretched in the new space she had.

After a few minutes, she sat up, and watched the rough, green leaves of the bramble-twined entrance, and then tuned round to groom her fur, which had been blown about in the chilly wind. Her fur stood on end even more as she froze, rigid. She had a grey spot on her fur, which hadn't been there before.


	5. Chapter 3

Nettlekit scrabbled up, fur sticking up like she'd just dragged herself through a thorn bush. She craned her neck around to look. Upon closer observation, she saw a few more fainter spots. Her belly and chest fur was lighter too. The dark kit forced her fur to lie flat. She'd go and see Gingerwish. The smells of the herbs soothed her and the gentle calico always knew what to do.

"Is something wrong, dear? You look like you've seen a StarClan cat!" the flame-pelted she-cat mumbled to Nettlekit, her three kits scrabbling next to her for milk. They'd certainly grown.

"I'm fine. I think I've got something in my pelt, and I was startled because I saw some blood and I had no idea it was there," she lied. "I'm going to go and see Gingerwish."

"Yes, please do, you poor thing!"

Nettlekit raced out of the den and in to the rain. She leaped down the branches and on to the long grass. Her fur bushed up, feather-soft against the shimmering droplets of water pelting down on the kit. She glanced around the camp, looking for the hollow tree trunk and the cave behind it; the medicine den. The molly's small paws were light and quick on the muddy ground as she squeezed in to the tunnel that led in to the cave. Wondrous, tangy scents filled her nose and she breathed in the herb-scent. They always calmed her. As she peered in to the cozy, small cave she saw their medicine cat. Gingerwish was a calico, with pretty fur and gleaming seafoam eyes. If the molly wasn't a medicine cat there would surely be some toms padding after her. As the black kit set her paws upon the moss-laiden floor the molly turned her head to look at Nettlekit.

"What can I do for you?" she purred.

Nettlekit felt a lump in her throat. She knew that she shouldn't be getting so worked up. "I found something, while grooming my fur."

"And what's that?"

The kit turned, and nosed the lightest patch of fur she found. "My fur is getting lighter. Mostly here, and my paws and chest are a little lighter," her voice turned to a high mew. "and I don't know why!"

The calico gestured with her tail to an especially mossy part of the den. Nettlekit sat down, a tad rigid. "Lay on your side," she meowed. The medicine cat began parting her fur gently, and asked a few questions inquiring on the pain. She also informed Nettlekit that her muzzle was a bit lighter too. Suddenly, she stopped, and sat up, licking one paw and drawing it over her ear. "Do you like the scent of herbs?"

Nettlekit nodded.

"And," Gingerwish mewed. "have you ever thought of being a medicine cat?"

"W-why?"

"I can't tell you now." said Gingerwish. She looked a bit cautious, like she wasn't actually sure whether she should have said that.

"Huh- what?"

The molly nosed Nettlekit. "Now go. Come back to me if there's any pain, and just tell other cats it's something that happens to cats sometimes, if they notice."

"That's not true, is it?"

"No. I don't know what this is."

As Nettlekit padded out, she was bewildered. And she was scared. What was the medicine cat talking about?

She decided not to think about it. Anyway, it'd probably go away by the time she was an apprentice. A tingle rushed down her spine and her fur stood on end; it wouldn't be long until she was an apprentice! The almost black she-kit held her tail high, emerald gaze gleaming in the sunlight.

Scouring her gaze around the clearing, she took in the events absently; Smokepaw and Mottledusk engaged in deep conversation, tails twined happily. It wasn't long until Smokepaw would be a warrior, and it wasn't entirely unheard of for apprentices to have mates, just uncommon. A hunting patrol consisiting of Stagstrike,  
Rustrunner and Boulderpoppy came padding through the camp entrance, hauling a huge rabbit between them,  
with a couple of mice. A few approving mews could be heard in the camp.

Suddenly, as Nettlekit's ears twitched, a rustling came through the camp entrance. A horrid scent came wafting to her nose. She wrinkled it in disgust; were these cats from another clan?

Leapflurry came bounding in, guiding three thick-furred cats through. A pretty silver bengal molly with bright blue eyes, a creamy brown she-cat with a skip in her step, and the middle cat was a sleek charcoal tabby.

Murmurs rippled around the camp, as a crowd began to gather. Goldensky came shouldering through, and slid up to face the tabby she-cat boldly. He started to meow coldly:

"Greetings, Splashstar. And your warriors." he gave a swift glance to the other she-cats, "What brings you to the SpringClan camp. You must have a very good reason." he hissed, unsheathing his claws.

"We do. Better put your claws away, because if you even try to provoke us, we'll flay you!" the bengal growled.

"At ease, Poppypool."

"Yes, Splashstar," Poppypool murmured, flashing a cold look at the clan cats.

Nettlekit ambled toward Hollyfrost, who drew her towards her fur with her long tail.

"Cats of SpringClan!" she called, shouldering Goldensky aside, "You have something that is ours.  
Kits, to be exact. Embersun, come forward."

Suddenly, Goldensky hissed and leapt in front of the WinterClan leader.

"You have no right to address our Clan!"

"Oh?" she purred, leaning a whisker away from Goldensky, who let out a rumbling growl. "Well,  
Goldensky, who does? That soft piece of prey, Stonestar? Where is he, anyway?"

"Border patrol, if you have to know. And-" his mew was cut off as Poppypool leapt at him, caterwauling as she tussled with the deputy; the clan leapt in to battle, claws flying and yowls exploding in the commotion.

"In to the nursery, now!"

Nettlekit scrambled clumsily up to the branches, bristling with panic. Though she was 5 and a half moons old,  
she was small. She dug in her claws in to the wood, glancing back, with her heart in her throat, she stopped dead.

Poppypool had pinned the russet tom to the ground, eyes gleaming in triumph as he struggled beneath her claws,  
which were seeping in to his flesh. Then, she flashed down and sunk her teeth in to his throat. Blood welled up and gushed out like a waterfall, the deputy convulsing in pain. His eyes were glazed with fear as blood just kept pouring out, the grass stained scarlet, sparkling in the sun. Every cat was silent, even Splashstar; Nettlekit could detect a faint glimmer of alarm, and it looked like she was slightly afraid of her own warrior.

Goldensky's body fell still; and so did the camp, an eerie silence riegning as every gaze was turned fearfully upon the former deputy. Then some eyes faltered to Poppypool, who had a chilling sparkle in her eyes which spoke of wild enjoyment.

She had reveled in killing him.

A small voice, shaking a tad, spoke up. "We'll come back, but we're...we're going. Poppypool, meet me in my den when we get back." a snarl was hidden in the last sentence.

They stalked out of the camp, all tails but the silver molly's held low. She glanced back, a faint smile on her face. Poppypool whipped around and sauntered out of the camp.


	6. Chapter 4

"Goldensky! My son!" a wail came ringing throught the clearing, pads thumping on the soft blades of grass that became flattened under paws. It was one of the elders, Pebbleshine. She lowered herself, paws neatly under her chest fur, and wailed as she pressed her nose in to the crimson stained fur of the deputy, pelt soaked with the blood of her gallant kit. Nettlekit's pelt was raised with horror along her back.

She'd never seen so much blood in her life. The clan gathered around the grisly scene, with cats who were closest to their inanimate deputy gathering closest. Gingerwish came somberly padding through the scene, her eyes suffused with shock and sadness. Lavender and other herbs' aromas wafted through the camp, as the medicine cat dropped the herbs and murmured something to Pebbleshine. Frosty fear gripped her.

"Come on, Nettlekit.." a voice snapped her out of her thoughts. She blinked to look up at her pale ginger and black mother. Her meadow eyes were hollow and haunted as she gathered Cherrykit, who seemed to be pretty scared.

Upon entering the cozy tree-hollow that was the nursery, she glanced at Embersun, who was comforting her kits.

They hadn't seen the heinous, ghastly endeavour, but they'd heard the wails of Pebbleshine, who had taken to the kits. The kits were worried about her. Nettlekit loped over to Shellkit, who looked uncomfortable.

The poor kit, she thought, he's only a half moon old.

"Hi, Shellkit. What's up? You look spooked." she meowed, trying to sound cordial as possible.

"And you're not? You saw it too, right?" the small tabby whispered, yellow eyes twinkling with fear.

Alarm flared in her chest. Shellkit couldn't have seen that vicious act Poppypool took! He wasn't old enough to climb down the tree yet. Nettlekit flashed a look at Embersun, not quite catching her soft buttercup gaze. The she-kit maneuvered the ginger-and-brown tabby kit toward a corner of the nursery, like a queen may guide her kit.

She curled around a few times before settling down in a groove.

"What did you see?"

"From when the silver molly leaped at Goldensky," the tom-kit's voice grew hoarse with horror. "I couldn't take my eyes off it. It was dreadful..."

"Look, I won't ask you to say anymore." she paused, darting her eyes towards the other felines. "It was horrible, but we musn't let anyone know you saw it, unless you really need to get it off your chest."

The kit vigorously nodded, and scampered with his tiny pads scraping the wood, which wasn't covered by the snug moss bedding. Nettlekit studied her surroundings before scaling down the grand oak tree that held the nursery.

Upon peeping up she saw Stonestar gazing with a hollow amber gaze down at his dead deputy, the sickly smell of death only slightly covered by the fragrant herbs that neatly dressed the body.

"He's going to stay with Goldensky all night.." said a soft voice, like water running over pebbles.

Nettlekit turned to see Eveningpaw, her blue eyes filled with melancholy. "I know I'm not a mother," she carried on,a slight wistful tone to her voice, her gaze averted somewhere Nettlekit couldn't see. "But I can't imagine how I'd feel if I lost Quailpaw, or Specklewhisker, or Stagstrike."

Nettlekit suppressed a mrrow of amusement. "You've got your eyes on some cat, haven't you?"

Panic flared in her eyes. "No! Of course not, mouse-brain!"

"You're being defensive," Nettlekit purred. "You have! Don't worry. I won't tattle, but I'll find out who it is eventually!"

Eveningpaw let out a 'hmph' and turned tail to stalk away to Snowsoar, before stopping in her tracks. "Oh, StarClan!Goldensky was Quailpaw's mentor! I know we haven't been training for long, but I better make sure he's alright!"she bounded away, as Nettlekit saw a brown tabby, Quailpaw, hunched over as he stationed near the deputy.

Her vision was infringed as a grey pelt flashed in front of her emerald gaze. Stonestar trudged toward the highbranch. His dull eyes were glazed as he yelled without enthusiasm;

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highbranch for a Clan meeting!"

Nettlekit strutted in to the clearing; she'd heard of kits who had caught their own prey.

"Goldensky's death is something we will mourn for many moons. He was an amazing deputy, a loyal friend, a brave warrior, and StarClan took him too soon. We will punish WinterClan for this, those shaggy pieces of crowfood!"

Stonestar hissed, and the Clan let out yowls of agreement. "Meanwhile, I've been informed that two apprentices fought valiantly in this battle." his eyes flashed to Wolfpaw and Smokepaw, who let out gasps of excitement.

Boulderpoppy and Mottledusk stepped forward, eyes gleaming with pride.

"Mottledusk, do you agree that Wolfpaw is worthy of his warrior name? And Boulderpoppy?" the two mollies nodded.

"I, leader of SpringClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these apprentices. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as warriors in their turn. Wolfpaw, Smokepaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

"I do!"

"I do."

"Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. From this moment you will be known as Wolfwind and

Smokethorn. Wolfwind, StarClan honors your speed and initiative, and Smokethorn for his determination and spirit and we welcome you as full warriors of SpringClan."

The Clan caterwauled their names, and they both glowed with pride.

They then looked expectantly up at the leader. Would he name the deputy? It was sunhigh; he had plently of time to make this decision. Instead, he smiled weakly.

"I won't name the new deputy yet. At dusk I shall call a meeting. But first, Quailpaw needs a new mentor."

The tabby looked up at his name, and padded in to the clearing solemnly.

"As I have said, Goldensky was an amazing mentor. But there is a cat who deserves an apprentice. Rustrunner, come forward."

The ginger tom's eyes flew wide, and he puffed out his chest, which looked rather odd with his fluffy neck and lithe frame and legs. He leaped up on to the tree, as Quailpaw bounded up to touch noses. Lucky Rustrunner; he was Nettlekit's kin, as he was Hollyfrost's brother.

As the crowd shattered, Nettlekit sighed. She was _bored_. The soft scents of the forest seemed to lure her; the herbs, the prey scuttling about. Lashing her tail, the dark kit narrowed her eyes. She didn't know her way around the forest. But nearly every cat in the Clan did.

If she couldn't have an adventure in the forest, then why couldn't she have an adventure in camp?

Nettlekit's claws jabbed in to the hard oak wood, her fur pressed up against the branches. The biggest tree in camp; the massive oak that was so old it must have existed before even StarClan. It was the beholder of the warriors' den, with brambles twined with branches and leaves to make a cozy hollow. The she-kit had climbed level with the den, her dark pelt hiding her among the shadows, and her jade eyes shining like sun-caught leaves. Nervously she craned her neck to look down. The kit grew dizzy with the distance, and pressed her face up to the wood, slowly retracting her right forepaw to reach up to a clawhold.

She got going again, her light body and small feet waltzing along the swaying branches. Nettlekit's claws were out the whole time, steadying her as she gripped on to the oak, patterns swirling in the wood magestically.

Soon Nettlekit had reached the top, her lightweight body allowing her to balance on a thin branch. Clinging on to the shining leaves, she looked down with pride; she was so high. Uh oh. She was _too_ high. Nausea enveloped her as the great distance she faced seemed to grow longer with every second. _Oh StarClan,_ she thought, _my eyes must look like leaves, and most of my pelt is hidden in the shadows under the canopy!_

If she called out, she'd get in trouble. She'd just have to climb down herself; being up there was fun while it lasted, but it was just scary now. Nettlekit cautiously turned to face downward. She panicked, racing down the long branch.

Suddenly, her paws slipped and she skidded roughly down the branch, twigs scratching her face as she flew out from the edge of the leaves. Alarm flared as she felt air beneath her delicate paws, and she plunged down from the tree.


End file.
